This invention relates to mounting solutions for visual communications. More specifically, it provides a platform that facilitates dissemination of readily observable information in a spatially efficient manner to surrounding observers. It involves a device and method for mounting visual communications, including text, pictures, logos, team insignia, advertisements or other indicia, to a vehicle.